memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Resurrection (episode)
Orphan I'd like to put a link to this page somewhere, so it's not an orphan, but I'm not sure where it's appropriate. It wasn't actually mentioned in the episode, so should it be listed in its references? Or under Worf? Or should the page perhaps just be deleted? -- Josiah Rowe 11:45, 22 Dec 2004 (CET) :Well, there's always Federation starships... -- Steve 16:25, 22 Dec 2004 (CET) ::: Good man. -- Josiah Rowe 04:04, 23 Dec 2004 (CET) :I squeezed the reference into Worf, as well --Gvsualan 04:13, 23 Dec 2004 (CET) Merge with... According to the article itself, this ship wasn't mentioned in the final episode. If this is true, merge this info to background sections of other articles - the episode, Worf, wherever... -- Cid Highwind 11:35, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Court? "A cargo container warning label is identical to the court seen in TOS: "The Gamesters of Triskelion". The colors have been changed to yellow and red." I think this needs to be rephrased. What exactly does it mean, what is the court in "The Gamesters of Triskelion", and how is the label identical to it? Just a bit of clarification is necessary – Bertaut talk 03:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Simple. The logo of Triskelion from appears in this episode on a cargo container. I'll rephrase the note to make it clearer. – Cleanse 09:18, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Error? Kira and the alternate Bareil are making their way to a runabout on a landing pad, but a cut to the outside of the station shows a runabout docked at an upper pylon, implying that's where they're heading. 23:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :We do not note production errors, please see this policy for more info.--31dot 23:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::That article would suggest you do. 10:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Let me be more specific- we do not note production errors that are not discussed by a member of the cast or crew. Looking at the ones on this page, I believe most of them are cited with the DS9 Companion book. If you have some evidence that a member of the crew discussed the error you mentioned, then it would be acceptable, but otherwise it falls under a trivial production error that we do not discuss.--31dot 10:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Region 2 DVD audio problem? Could anyone who's got the Region 2 DVD (preferably UK Version) check if the English audio sound odd? When I watch this episode it alsmost sounds as if the audio track in mono (instead of the usual stereo or 2.1 or whatever). I don't think its a corruption in my DVD beacuse it is the whole episode, all others work fine and there are no video errors. Thanks! -- 23:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Query May be a nitpick, so thought I'd check it on here first. When Bariel beams in O'brien mentions that there were in ships in range, but DS9 had previously been established as the HQ for the 9th Fleet, so a good amount of Klingon or Federation vessels should be nearby. Should I call this an inconsistency, or just not mention it.--Corvyn11 (talk) 20:41, June 30, 2019 (UTC)Corvyn11